In Your Shadow I Stand
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: From the start, Naruto was bound to be with Itachi but when Itachi left the village he entrusted his brother, Sasuke to watch over Naruto until his return. Sasuke chose to remain hidden as he protects his brother's love. But how could he keep his distance when something keeps pulling him closer? AU. SasuNaru. ItaNaru.


**Title:** In your Shadow I Stand

**Summary:** From the start, Naruto was bound to be with Itachi but when Itachi left the village he entrusted his brother, Sasuke to watch over Naruto until his return. Sasuke chose to remain hidden as he protects his brother's love. But how could he keep his distance when something keeps pulling him closer? AU. SasuNaru. ItaNaru.

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Note:** In this fic, gender is not that much of an issue so they won't fuss about being two boys or what. It makes things easier believe me.

This chapter will also serve as the prologue chapter, so pardon the fast pace. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto **© KISHIMOTO Masashi**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Lie that tore the Light and Earth Apart**

* * *

A man with blonde hair carrying a child no older than five years old with the same hair color stood before a wooden door. Beside him was a woman with long bright red hair. She turned to the child, "Naru, I hope you didn't forget what I told you."

The young one stared at her for a while with wide blue eyes as if deciphering what his mother said. "…I…should behave… because we'll be meeting mommy and daddy's friends..?" He replied meekly; his voice soft and tone still guessing since he had only started to learn how to speak straight.

The man carrying him nodded with a kind smile, "Very good, Naruto. We hope you keep your promise."

Naruto grinned brightly and nodded with enthusiasm. "Un!" His father put him down and held his hand.

The woman smiled and then turned to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, a lady with long pitch black hair, pale skin, and gentle features opened the door. She greeted them merrily, "Minato! Kushina! Welcome!"

"Mikoto, it's great to see you again!" Kushina hugged the other woman in a warm embrace. Mikoto released Kushina and turned to Minato. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and gave their greetings to each other. Then, a shine of yellow caught her attention. She looked down and saw the child looking up to her with big curious blue eyes.

"Aww. You must be Naruto. Hello." Mikoto crouched down to meet the child at eye level and patted his head. Naruto, who was unused of new people, only nodded.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile wider when she saw the boy. _"He's perfect." _She thought as she ushered the family into their home.

* * *

Little Naruto stared down at his lap to his balled fists that tightly clenched the fabric of his shorts. Normally he wasn't this docile it's just that he felt nervous. Earlier, the adults mentioned something about him meeting the beautiful lady's son and now they were settled in the warm living room waiting for the said son to come home.

His eyes wandered up to watch the grownups engage in a light chat. He looked at his father, who was happily sharing about something work related. Then he shifted his gaze to his mother, laughing heartily along her husband. His eyes then turned to the woman named 'Mikoto', she giggled softly in the palm of her hands. Lastly, he turned to the man next to her. He was introduced earlier as 'Fugaku', Mikoto's husband. Naruto observed him a bit longer. He looked rather mature, older than Minato. But even with the aged look, he still looked handsome. He would look even more attractive if the man would just lighten up a bit. The man won't give much emotion really, just a small smile and the occasional nod. Naruto wondered if their son was that stiff. He sure hoped not.

"I'm home." A monotonous voice came and the conversation stopped.

"Ah, Itachi dear!" Mikoto exclaimed as she stood up, went to the boy and hugged him.

And for the first time in their lives, Itachi and Naruto met.

* * *

"Daddy, why do I…ma… marry Itachi?" A sleepy Naruto asked as he was tucked in his bed.

Minato smiled, "Because, baby, we know that he will take care of you."

The child pouted not understanding, "Take care of me? But mommy and daddy take care of me."

Kushina giggled and softly patted her son's head and slowly running her hands through the softly golden strands, "Yes, when you grow up you'll need someone else to take care of you; someone that you will raise a family with. He will be with you just like how I have your daddy and Mikoto has Fugaku." She explained sweetly.

Naruto really couldn't fathom what that meant. At least for now he couldn't. He trusted his parents and their decisions but he just can't warm up to Itachi. It's not like he's mean or anything, he was nice actually. Maybe Naruto was just nervous. After all, it was his first time meeting someone around his age that didn't bully him. Though, Itachi was older than him by five years. Naruto yawned; all of the thinking got him sleepier than he already was. He closed his eyes and bid his parents a good night a received a kiss from them.

Kushina watched from the door her son as he slept soundly. "Minato… do you think it's a good idea for us to engage our son to Itachi? It's not fair to Naruto."

"This is for the best. Itachi is strong, intelligent, disciplined, and from a great family with an incredible bloodline he will take care of our son better than anyone else. I'm sure they will learn to love each other." Minato smiled gently at his brooding wife. He understood why the woman was worried. A part of him also shared the same sentiments but he's ready to set them aside and put his faith to his plans.

The woman closed the door to their son's room. The she turned to Minato, "What if they don't?"

"What's done is done, Kushina." Minato's expression became stern. "We need an alliance with the Uchiha clan far stronger than mere social affairs, an alliance that's bound by blood. I think this is the best time for me to tell you this." Before he continued, he activated the seals on the wall to prevent anyone eavesdropping in case of espionage. "The Uchihas are planning something. This pact will is not only for us but also for the future of Konoha."

Kushina looked at her husband clearly perplexed. She had been friends with Mikoto for a very long time, along with that friendship; she also came to like the other members of that clan. They were very welcoming. She can't believe that the people they were mingling with so joyously earlier were planning something ghastly. Was it all just an act? "Wha… What do you mean?"

"We have a hunch that they may be planning to commit treason against our government. I have a plan, you see, Uchihas' main priority is family. They will not hurt anyone who's related to them. If Naruto were to become an Uchiha then we won't have to worry about them harming our child nor anyone else for that matter because they will be too afraid of the Uchiha name. As for Konoha's safety, they will omit their plan if one of them were to become Hokage since they'll think twice of destroying a member of their family's responsibility."

Kushina's eyes widened as a realization struck her. "Don't tell me."

Minato nodded. "I have every intention of handing down the title of Hokage to Uchiha Itachi in the future."

* * *

"Monster!" A child shouted at the short blonde kid. Other children uttered their harsh words.

Naruto hugged the kitten closer to his chest as if it was the only thing that loved him at that moment. He only wanted to play with them but as always they neglected him too much.

"We don't want you here! Even if you're the Hokage-sama's son!"

"Yeah! He won't be Hokage forever anyways!"

Naruto pouted trying hard not to cry. "I…just wanted to play…"

A larger kid stomped down to him preparing to push the smaller one but he hand was stopped by someone. He turned to the person and immediately cowered.

"And what do we have here?" Itachi demanded. The children gulped when they saw their friend gasp from the tight grip.

"We… we were… j-just fooling around!"

"Hn. Do it somewhere else. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Itachi watched with distaste as the young bullies scampered away. He then turned to the clearly frightened Naruto, who was crouching on the ground, eyes closed while hugging an innocent kitten. The older boy knelt down and touched the other's cheek getting his attention. "Naruto." He called softly.

Blue eyes opened and saw a familiar face. "Itachi-kun?"

Said boy smiled and nodded. "Come on, they're gone." He stood up and offered a hand towards the blonde. Naruto hesitated for a moment before taking the hand. Itachi watched as the younger boy smile down at the kitten that was mewling softly. He knew that Naruto wasn't exactly normal. Of course he knew about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that it was sealed within the boy. Most likely it was the reason why he was being treated as such by the other villagers. But Itachi couldn't really blame them; Kyuubi destroyed and killed a lot so it's understandable that people will hate anything or anyone that will remind them of the creature that caused such devastation.

But just because it's understandable doesn't mean it's acceptable.

Honestly, Itachi may have only met Naruto by a couple of days since the day they first saw encountered each other but he knew that Naruto is far from the monster they think he is. In fact, Itachi doesn't mind if he were to end up with him. Does that mean he loves him? Well, it's too early for that. He's ten for Pete's sake; we wouldn't know love even if it punched him on the gut. But it's safe to say that care for the other. Just… not love yet.

"-tachi-kun. Itachi-kun. Uhm. Hello?"

"Huh?"

Naruto giggled, "You were spacing out."

Itachi blinked, and then smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking of something. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

The older boy looked up pondering. Come to think of it, this is the first time they'll spend time with each other outside since their parents insisted for them to meet each other often by letting Itachi come by their home to accompany Naruto. "Hm…How about we go take a walk for a while."

And so the two spent their day outside taking a stroll, Itachi noted that a lot of the villagers were glaring down at the blonde who seemed oblivious to that fact or perhaps he was used to it. Itachi hoped it was the former, to know that someone experienced neglect too often to the point that they become immune to it was unnerving especially since Naruto was still very young. How could a five year old be hated so much? Oh yeah, Kyuubi… but still though.

After their walk, Itachi decided on treating young Naruto. Turned out, Naruto haven't tasted ramen in his five years of living so Itachi was more than happy to introduce the meal to the younger. Fortunately, he appreciated it, very much so. And the stall owner was a very kind man and didn't treat Naruto like the other villagers, which was something to be very thankful for.

"Why did you go out alone?" Itachi asked as they made their way back to Naruto's home. "It's dangerous… being the Hokage's son and all."

"Hm? I didn't go alone. I have Nemu with me!" Naruto replied gleefully and he held out the fluffy light gray kitten with green eyes. Itachi smiled. He knew the kitten; he gave it to him actually. Good thing Naruto's parents were okay with their son having a pet.

"Right."

"Ne, Itachi-kun. When will I meet Sasuke?"

Itachi's eyes widened a bit not expecting that question. It's true, Naruto haven't met Sasuke formally or personally since for some reason they would miss meeting each other. Like when Naruto's available, Sasuke wasn't and vice versa. But he's sure that his brother and Naruto will meet someday. Why wouldn't they?

* * *

A seven year old Naruto knocked on the door of the main Uchiha house. As usual, Mikoto answered the door with her ever present loving smile, "Oh Naruto, what brings you here, sweetie?"

"Is Itachi-kun here?" Naruto asked politely.

"I'm afraid not. He's busy with his training once again. Would you like to come in instead?"

Naruto pondered, if Itachi wasn't there then what was he supposed to do there? "Is Sasuke here?" Well, neither did the blonde expect for him to ask about the boy he never met.

Mikoto's smile widened. "Sorry, but Sasuke wandered off somewhere outside. You haven't met him yet, have you?"

"No…"

"Aww…Someday perhaps. You'll be great friends with him; he's a very sweet boy."

Naruto smiled, "I hope so. Thank you, Mikoto-san." With that, the boy left after giving a bow of respect to the woman. Once again, Naruto failed in meeting Sasuke. Itachi too wasn't around. Come to think of it, Itachi hasn't been vacant recently. He heard from Minato that the young Uchiha was being trained rigorously to hone the child's "great potential". Naruto had no idea what that meant. But he knew that Itachi was a genius in every way possible and he was proud of him.

As he walked, he noticed a boy sitting by the lake he always passed by when he heads home from the Uchiha compound. He decided on just walking casually and not pay heed on the boy since one, he didn't know him and two, he might just push him away just like the other kids. Though, the cat in his arms rebelled against his decision and pushed off from him to dash off to where the boy is.

Naruto ran after the feline but, being clumsy a person that he was, slipped by the slope and came rolling down the grass. Logically, his loud high-pitched exclaim caught the attention of the boy and turned to the boy tumbling down landing near him.

The boy stood up and ran over to the mysterious blonde. "You okay?"

"…Yeah..." He grumbled in reply, and then stood up with the help of the other kid. "Thanks."

"Is this yours?"

Naruto nodded and took the cat from the boy. Now that he took a close look at him, he looked very familiar. But he didn't dwell on that matter. What first came to his mind was that the other didn't yell nor push him away. The boy noticed that the other stared at him. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself."

"Huh?"

The boy chuckled at the clueless air that surrounded the shorter boy, "I'm Sasuke."

Hearing that name, Naruto's eyes widened and then a bright smile filled his features, "I'm Naruto!"

* * *

The sun set and rose; the moon waxed and waned; and seasons passed by. Five years had gone and things became brighter for the Uchiha and the Namikaze household ever since the engagement of their first children was established. Naruto was happy that he gets to marry a prodigy and kind person like Itachi; and to have a best friend like Sasuke, who is sweet and caring he was happy that they get to be teammates. When Naruto graduated from the Konoha Academy he met their jounin teacher, Kakashi, he was his father's student. Sure the masked man was a little…odd; still he knew that the man cared for him. His other teammate, Sakura, was also somehow a great addition to his life. She was like his older sister though sometimes she bullies him. And when the blonde was happy he just becomes a ball of sunshine that they are grateful to have.

Everything was according to Minato's plan. A plan where they would all be happy and no disaster will happen. Even if he knew of the action of the Uchihas that might commence he still acknowledge their friendship. That's why he came up with this decision.

To save everything and everyone that was the plan.

A plan that was never meant to be known by anyone else other than him and Kushina.

"Namikaze Minato." An elderly voice spoke and echoed on the stone walls. "Exactly what was your intention on making a fixed marriage for your child and the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto?"

The moment that a few members of the council caught wind of the union of the Uchiha and the Namikaze family they became very suspicious. To say that they were threatened was an understatement. From the beginning, Minato knew that it would be a problem if they somehow found out, but it's not like they can keep huge news like this hidden.

He had no choice but to somehow keep the plan going and prolong the guessing of the higher ups.

"Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto are very good friends of mine and my spouse. It had been a long time dream for us to partner our children so that we will become family. Also, I see it fit to entrust my son to Uchiha Itachi, he is a very capable young man." Minato replied casually. He didn't waver for his answer was true. He only left out some details.

The four elders were quiet for a moment as if assessing the situation. After a while, they looked at each other and nodded. One of them snapped his finger and an ANBU appeared holding a folder. "What is the data for Uchiha Itachi?"

The ANBU read the files, "Uchiha Itachi, graduated from the Academy at the age of seven at the top of his class. At the age of eight he became fully adept to the use of the Sharingan. Passed the Chuunin exam by the age of ten, a year later he enrolled in ANBU and became captain when he was thirteen…" Minato swallowed hard, with the outstanding information enumerated, they're bound to notice something. "…Highly excelling in Taijustu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. His skills are dwindling to being an S-rank ninja-"

The same elder who summoned the ANBU raised a hand signaling him to stop reading and dismissed him. "Very capable indeed, almost _Hokage_ worthy I must say."

Minato forced a smile, "Yeah, I am very proud and thankful to have him taking care of my Naru in the near future."

"Hm... yes, well. We hope you don't divert from our plan and the hidden law that no Uchiha will be Hokage. But of course, if the young prodigy will continue to excel at such a ground-breaking pace, the Principle of Epikea might take effect. But we are sure that you won't take that opportunity, right?"

The Hokage opened his mouth to reply but an elder cut him off, "Because we'd hate to lose such an admirable Hokage and a clan with a rare bloodline."

"On what grounds do you think you have the right to threaten my life?" Minato demanded heatedly. "I am the Hokage making me the most powerful ninja in this land. Threaten me all you can, but never will you find someone who can beat me."

"Don't be too confident, Yondaime. Because the moment that we have full conclusion that you are, in fact, deviating from our plans…" The elders gave a sinister smile that made the Hokage very nervous. "A nightmare will fall upon your lives."

The council dismissed Minato with that warning, a very close call. But on the bright side, they still haven't had any evidence for his plan. And as long as the Uchiha clan don't move too soon then it will be fine. He just needs to wait until Naruto could get married and then he'll hand over the title of Hokage to Itachi. The hidden law will have no power so long as the Hokage gave his full consent to the next Hokage and that the candidate has great qualifications.

Minato felt better now. Though the news that he heard before he left the room made his blood run cold.

"The Uchihas confirmed their plan of attack tonight." Said by a voice that was all too familiar to the Yondaime. Minato quickly turned around and saw an ANBU. The ninja partially lifted his mask and revealed a face of a man he assumed dead.

"Madara!"

* * *

Kakashi listened quietly to the boy next to him. Earlier that day, the Hokage kindly asked him to take his son out for some extra training since Naruto was finding trouble with his chakra. They suspected that his body was adapting to his upcoming puberty. Being the Kyuubi vessel his physicality wasn't exactly normal. So they have to understand.

Right now, Naruto was blabbing merrily about how his mother promised to make him some ramen and that his father would be home to eat dinner with them, and something about his fat cat.

After safely bringing the Genin home, Kakashi left declining the offer to stay for dinner.

"Where's daddy?" Asked Naruto as he sat down by the kitchen table with Nemu on his lap. Kushina thought while she started serving the promised ramen. "Hmm… he should've been home now. Maybe the council held him up again." She sighed, "We'll just have to eat without him, honey."

Naruto pouted, "He hasn't been around for dinner lately…" He took a sip of the nice hot beefy soup of the ramen, "Itachi too isn't around to spend time with me. Sasuke-kun also… ever since he got promoted to Chuunin a month ago." He finished speaking with a tone that's obviously longing.

His mother smiled weakly and kissed his son's temple, "Aww, you know they're busy and that they miss you too. But they have to work."

"Hmm… yeah I know…"

Kushina pecked his cheek and happily said, "Don't be sad! Mama and Nemu's here with you!" She grinned and the cat gave a meow as if understanding her owner's worries. Naruto returned the grin and they happily resumed their supper.

After their dinner, Naruto was helping out his mother cleaning up. While Kushina was washing the dishes and her son was wiping the table, she felt something odd about the atmosphere. It felt… heavier… yet calm. Her eyes widened and muttered a curse under her breath low enough so that Naruto won't hear. Immediately, she stopped what she was doing and called over Naruto to her and kept her worried faced to herself and calmly told Naruto to take Nemu and go outside taking the underground route.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked clearly perplexed at his mother's sudden orders. He watched as she prepared a few seals and began scribbling something inside a scroll with the blood from her thumb.

"Just listen to me, Naruto!"

Before Naruto could ask any more questions, an explosion was heard as someone blasted their wall. Kushina braced herself when a silhouette of a person shrouded by the smoke of the impact came into sight. When the smoked cleared, they clearly saw who it was. But it wasn't the person that shocked them, but the other man that was being carried on his shoulder that caught their attention. "Minato…?!"

The person smirked and threw the lifeless body to the direction of the mother and child. "Hello Kushina. I took my revenge on blondie just like I swore last time."

"Madara." Kushina hissed. Tears running down her cheeks with her hands tightly clenched to fists. Words were exchanged between the two but Naruto became unaware to his surroundings. No sounds came to him. His eyes never left the unmoving and bloody body of his father. He couldn't believe it… it was just this morning that his father lectured him about being more behaved and disciplined when training. After that he let Naruto off not without giving him a kiss on his forehead and a tight embrace and said goodbye with his ever loving voice. But now… now…

"Daddy…?" Slowly, tears began pouring down his wide eyes.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled at her still son. She can't blame him if he's too shocked but goddamnit he needs to move, or else he'll get killed too. She knows she can't beat Madara, not by a long shot. All she could do is hold off until Naruto could run and be safe somewhere else.

The guttural scream of his mother somewhat brought Naruto back to senses, only to be brought to another horrifying scene wherein she fell to the floor and blood slowly seeping from below her. He gasped, "No…No!"

Madara chuckled, "Sad, isn't it? To have a monster within you yet you still can't do anything to help your parents." Slowly and menacingly he approached the boy with one hand holding a katana filled with red liquid and tracing the floor with its tip. "You see, little Naru, I want the power of Kyuubi very much. And I still do… convenient that you're right in front of me completely vulnerable, no?"

Naruto knew he should run or fight, anything really. But his body froze with fear, fear of the person in front of him and fear of the person that he will become if he let Kyuubi reign over him. He didn't want to die a monster, but he didn't want to die either. Still, with that resolution, his body still denied him of anything.

While he was having a war within him, he didn't notice Nemu slipped from his arms and retreated away.

"Oh, looks like your pet left you too. Tsk tsk… can't find loyal pets nowadays. I hope you won't be like that once I own you, Naru." Madara stepped closer and smirked lasciviously at the boy. He could imagine a lot of things he could make the little blonde do for him. All the power he will have once Naruto was under his spell. "Come here now." He cooed, "I don't want to wound such a pretty face." Madara took another step closer, but he didn't expect to trigger a bomb seal. The force of the explosion separated Madara and Naruto and a thick cloud of smoke separated them. Naruto took the opportunity and ran away. The closest place he could be safe was at the Uchiha compound.

Madara picked himself up from the ground chuckling all the way until it turned to a full blown laugh. "Too bad, my little fox. You won't like what you'll see there."

* * *

Blood… so much blood filled the earth that he walked on the moment he stepped in the compound. Naruto could see dead bodies lying haphazardly all over the place. But he dared to continue on walking through the hellish place. For he was looking for someone he wished didn't suffer the same fate. Still, he couldn't shake off from the thought of such a massacre. They were powerful people; he knew that so how could they be killed so easily? And surely they must have screamed when this took place, how come no one in the village heard? Come to think of it… the whole village seemed so quiet…

A body lying a few feet away him made him gasp and for the second time that night, tears poured down. "Sasuke…?" He ran over and knelt down, "SASUKE?!" He choked down a sob seeing the state of his best friend. A large gaping hole on his chest clearly told the story of how he died. Sasuke eyes were half open and unseeing. "No…NO!...Sasuke…" Naruto looked at his face somehow wishing that all of this was just some illusion, but no, this was all real. The look in Sasuke's lifeless eyes told it all. But when the moonshine peered from behind the dark clouds of the night he saw something in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice behind him called. The aforementioned boy quickly turned around.

"Itachi?!" Naruto was greatly relieved to find Itachi alive. But he was also covered in blood that didn't look like it came from him. Instinctively, he backed away, "Itachi…? What… happened?"

The older boy looked down with a pained expression the turned back to him, "Do you trust me?"

Naruto tilted his head to side, "O-of course…"

"Then please, keep that trust. I can't answer all of the questions for now. But someday I will I promise."

The younger was about to ask again but Itachi pulled him up and dragged him off somewhere in the woods far from the scene. Once they were far enough, they halted. From there they saw a few of the village's houses lit their lights and the voices of alerted people were heard. Itachi could see the wondering expression on Naruto, he must've noticed the lack of response from the village earlier. "They were under a Genjutsu that made them fall into a deep sleep." He answered the unspoken question.

"How come you weren't affected?"

"Because it doesn't work with a fellow Uchiha. Listen Naruto, soon the strongest forces of Konoha will search for me." Naruto was silent waiting for him to continue, "…because they think I killed the entire Uchiha clan, and because of that, I have to leave Konoha."

Hearing that, Naruto panicked, "No! Please… If you leave… I'll have no one left… Sasuke's gone. My mom and dad are also dead now…"

Itachi's eyes widened at that news, he knew that his clan would be sacrifice but not the Yondaime and his wife, "Impossible…" He muttered under his breath. Gently, he collected the sobbing blonde in his arms. "Sshh… Don't worry, you won't be alone… Kakashi-sensei is still there. Along with Sakura-chan and the others." But still those comforting words weren't enough, "Someday… I'll come back for you. Just give me time. I need you to be strong for me… for us."

"Can't I just go with you?" Itachi sighed, "No, for sure they'll search for me, and when they do they'll do everything they can to capture me even if it means they'll resolve on killing me. If you're there, they might hurt you too. I don't want that. Promise me you'll be here when I come back."

The cries stopped, and he felt Naruto nod on his chest. He pulled a bit from Itachi, "I promise."

Itachi cupped his whiskered cheek and made him look up to him; he smiled down gently, "That's my Naru." Slowly he leaned in a captured the other's lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back and chuckled at Naruto's mildly shocked expression. "Guess it was too early for me to take that from you?"

Naruto blushed and lightly punched on Itachi's chest while his other hand covered his mouth. Itachi smiled, "Sorry, I just need to take something with me before I go."

"Just… just make sure you come back!"

The older man kissed his forehead before nodding. "Good bye, love." He did a hand seal and disappeared with a gust of wind. Naruto felt very tired after that. This has got to be the longest night in his twelve years of living. Still he couldn't help but feel very disappointed with himself; he didn't even try to fight. He just stood there crying and ran away. But what more could he have done? He wasn't strong enough and his chakra hasn't been completely in his control lately either. He sighed, but just like what they say, what's done is done. With this experience, he learned that he had to work harder so that next time no one will leave him. He'll protect them.

"Naruto!" hearing his name, he spun around and immediately a pair of strong arms embraced him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you alright? Were you hurt? I'm sorry I wasn't there." Naruto smiled up at his teacher. Itachi was right, he wasn't completely alone. "It's okay, Kakashi-sensei."

A few meters away up on a cliff, Itachi watched the scene. He knew Kakashi, he's a good man. No doubt that he'll care for Naruto. But Itachi needs to be sure that Naruto will be safe at all times, after all, Kakashi won't always be there. He knew he needed someone that will follow Naruto and make sure that no harm will fall upon the blonde. Someone that also cares deeply for Naruto and knows him as much as he does.

"Watch over him. Now that the Yondaime is gone the village might openly express their hate for him more. The other lands will also cease this opportunity to take the Kyuubi vessel. Protect him at all costs and make sure you don't die in that process."

Itachi turned to face the person.

"I have faith in you, Sasuke."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
